


Planted Evidence

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, M/M, Silly, Sweet, cute cecilos, good for smiles, having a bad day?, read this, sneaking police, this started as a silly headcanon and grew out of control sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Cecil decides that he wants to grow a garden. And once the Voice of Night Vale makes a decision, no one can sway him.</p><p>(That sounds really dramatic. It's not. It's ridiculous and I love it. I love them. I love you all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planted Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a chat with Tumblr user disgruntledbyeverything :)

Cecil and Carlos sat in their kitchen, feet comfortably touching beneath the table, breakfast and coffee between them.  
Carlos was jotting down one of his newly conceived hypotheses when Cecil spoke suddenly.

“Carlos!” he said, as if he’d been shocked.

Carlos jumped in his seat, startled, before lowering his notebook to see what was the matter. Cecil appeared fine; He was uninjured, and nothing seemed to be attacking him.

“Yes, honey?” Carlos said cautiously.

“Carlos,” Cecil repeated, eyes wide and eager, “let’s plant a garden. We have a bit of open earth outside our patio. It’s so barren.”

He was so firm in this assertion that Carlos hesitated before replying.

“Cecil, sweetie. We live in the middle of a desert. Do you mean an actual garden, with flowers, and vegetables, and soil?”

Cecil nodded, undeterred. He was unyielding in his decision. Carlos sighed and stood from the table.

“Alright then,” he said as he kissed Cecil’s forehead and put his dishes in the sink. “I’m going to go to the lab and get started on this garden of ours.”

Cecil smiled as Carlos left.

***********

That day, Carlos researched all he could about planting a garden in Night Vale. He looked up different plants and their hardiness levels, comparing it to the regular conditions of Night Vale–regular, in Night Vale terms, being a very loose criteria. He even had Rochelle help him look into specific seeds and their variations, working to ensure the garden would have optimal chance of success.

Cecil himself was also excited for the project. He went out that same day and shopped for the essentials. Some good soil, mulch, a watering can, a 10-pound bag of gummy bears, and a banjo, which he bought from Jackie Fierro’s shop.

Carlos returned by home that evening, just as the sun began setting. Cecil greeted him by immediately leading him to their tiny, tiny yard. He’d tilled the earth and covered it in rich soil. Carlos leaned down and stuck a finger in the soil, pulling out a small, read piece of goo.

“Cecil…” he said. “Did you put gummy bears in the garden?”

“Of course!” Cecil positively chirped.

Carlos nodded, unsure of what else to say, and pulled a pack of seeds from his pocket.

“So, Cecil, I decided we should start with one kind of plant. As a test.”

“Like an experiment?” Cecil wondered, stars in his eyes.

Carlos pecked his cheek. “Just like an experiment.”

Cecil and Carlos then knelt down by the patch of dirt and began working. They began poking holes in the dirt and pouring in the seeds, and then they carefully patted them down. Cecil watered them generously.

“So, if this works, there will be something growing within a week,” Carlos said as he stood back up.

***********

Exactly one week later, Carlos woke up to the sound of Cecil’s music. If music was the right word. He was playing the banjo, sitting cross-legged by their garden. He had a small smile on his face, nearly obscured by the cowl of his sweater.

Carlos watched him from inside for a time, enjoying the moment. Cecil had watered their garden twice a day, talking to the seeds, feeding them gummy bears, and playing music for them.

Though Cecil’s way of gardening seemed unconventional, to say the least, Carlos saw no reason to discourage him. The radio host was having a good time, and he loved helping Carlos with his experiments. He was doing no harm, but Carlos didn’t see this garden of theirs getting too far in the harsh desert climate.

So, he was amazed when he stepped outside to see a tiny bean plant, bright green, poking out from the dirt. Cecil was singing the national anthem (Manfred Mann’s “Blinded by the Light”) and strumming away.

“Cecil,” he said. “We grew a plant?”

“Of course,” he said, lowering the banjo. “I named them Chloe.”

Carlos was amazed that they’d had any success. He couldn’t believe that despite the heat, and the malnutrition, and the dry climate, that this plant had grown.

“It’s…they’re great, Cecil.”

Cecil nodded happily. He knew the experiment would work out. He’d never had a doubt.


End file.
